


Cowboys!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are Cowboys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys!

"I never thought we'd need such fancy duds to go horseback riding."  
"Stevie, why ride unless you go full cowboy?"  
"That serape of yours is swell."  
"You have to admit cowboy boots are great..."  
"We'll be incognito in these hats, though, right?"  
"Steve Rogers always rides in on a white horse."  
"You may be in a black hat, but you'll always be my hero, Buck."  
".... aw, shucks, Stevie."

:)

\-------  
Soundtrack for Steve and Bucky's Cowboy Day:  
[Theme from Gunsmoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v1Ikh6-9zA)  
"[Rawhide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdR6MN2jKYs)" -- the Blues Brothers  
"[Don't Fence Me In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuMvkNDuOuQ)" -- David Byrne  
"[Tumbling Tumble Weeds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UiSMyyj-Ac)" -- Sons of the Pioneers  
"[Happy Trails](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwYcsMiB2UM)" -- Van Halen


End file.
